Phillip Dawson
Phillip Dawson is a police officer that doubles as a member of Michael's Battalion. He doesn't have much of a family and isn't currently involved with anyone so his life was mostly his job on the streets as a cop though he found it a little tedious. He has found a stronger degree of purpose by joining the Battalion. Background Phillip Dawson was just a regular uniform cop that had assisted the FBI on a case once. The agent he had worked with happened to be Logan Donovan. When Donovan was helping Daniel Leonard find people to join the Battalion as both scouts and field officers he introduced Daniel to Phillip. He was thrown at the revelations of the Supernatural as well as the matters of Heaven and Hell and decided that he could make a true difference in the world by being a 'cop for Heaven'. Season 9 Phillip was first formally seen when he and two others were called by Daniel to help him and Jedediah track down the Winchesters by the bug planted in their car by Agent Donovan. He helped trail them but they stumbled onto the case that Sam and Dean were doing that involved the renegade angel Barachiel. He helped them trap Barachiel and watched as the angel of the Powers administered justice against her right before the Winchesters stumbled on them. After some words were exchanged and holy fire was thrown, he and the others ran off leaving the Winchesters in the dust. Soon though, he couldn't persist in tracking the Winchesters as he had to return home to resume his police work. When Ezekiel was going to the Penitence to recruit them to join the Powers' forces he along with Dennis Richards had gone with him to help convince the angels to join their alliance of angels and humans. He was later called to help when Daniel had been taken by the Winchesters. He helped to corner Sam Winchester and organize a trade with them to give them back their friend Castiel in exchange for Daniel. He was present at the trade and kept a sharp eye on Dean Winchester the whole time up until they drove off when it was all done. Phillip was one of the people helping Jedediah with the preparations of Michael's liberation at Stull Cemetery. Phillip was dressed in his police uniform to welcome the Powers and Daniel upon their arrival. Dawson pointed out where some coffee, bagels, muffins, etc. had been prepared for everyone which Callie was thankful for in the early morning hours. He was there to witness Daniel perform the ritual and shielded his eyes when Abel shouted out the warning right before Daniel completed the final step. He was in awe at the sight of Michael and his wings of fire. Season 10 When Victor Morales decided to take direct action against the Winchesters in response to Logan's death, Phillip decided to join him. They used the phone that Logan had taken from Dean Winchester to track down the hunting contacts the brothers possessed. He along with Victor, Dennis, Riley Ackerman and a few others managed to detain around half a dozen hunters, including Jeremy Cates, and brought them to a secluded location to offer them a deal. They wanted to keep the hunters limited to hunting monsters and ghosts while the Battalion would focus on all demon and angel related activity. They also wanted them to not give any aid to the Winchesters if they came calling and wanted them to notify the Battalion if they caught wind of their activities. Phillip angrily retorted when one of the hunters claimed that they didn't know what they were getting into and told them that it was the hunters that didn't know what was really going on. After Victor helped fill the hunters in on the activities of the Winchesters, which seemed to have been filtered to the hunters, the hunters agreed to the deal. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Human Category:Season 10 Characters